squirestalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terence
Terence was Gawain's squire, the son of the Enchanter Ganscotter a great ruler of the faeries. Terence was raised by the hermit Trevaisant and not knowing who his parents were. When Terence was about 14 he met Gawain , who had not yet been knighted, in the woods and invited him back to his house for supper. In return, Gawain gave Terence a longbow and showed him how to use it. After they finished eating, a knight named Sir Hatubris came and demanded food. When he was told that there wasn't any, he threatened Gawain with his sword. Gawain defended himself with the only weapon he had; the stewpot Terence had made dinner in. Gawain defeated Sir Hatubris . Trevaisant , who saw the future as most see the past, knew that Terence should leave to become Gawain's squire and convinced Gawain to take Terence as his squire, and Terence to with him. Terence left with Gawain and they arrived at Camelot, the court of King Arthur. The king knighted Gawain for defeating Sir Hautubris. Soon after, the king's army, including Gawain and Terence, headed off to battle the Five Kings. Gawain. With the help of a faerie named Robin, Terence and their friend Tor became the heroes of the battle and they returned to Camelot exalted. Later Gawain and Terence went on a quest during which they entered the World of Faeries for the first time. Gawain became the Maiden's Knight when he let Lorie, whom he loved, chose for herself what form she would appear in. During another quest Terence met Eileen and they fell in love. Also during that quest Gawain, Terence, and Eileen enter the World of Faeries. This time Ganscotter announced to everyone that Terence was his son and knighted his son to be the Duke of Avalon. Terence became a guide to many who people who the Seelie Court were interested in. Other Names *Squire Terence *Knight of the Island *Duke of Avalon *Sir Wozzel Family *Gawain - Gawain is Terence's knightmaster and brother-in-law, married to Terence's sister Lorie. They are also very good friends and treat each other as equals. *Eileen - She helped him when Gawain was caught, and in turn he saved her life. They grew to love each other and secretly got married when they returned to the World of Men from Ganscotter's Castle in the World of Faeries. *Ganscotter - Terence's father. He is ruler of the and of the faeries and makes Terence Duke of Avalon. *Lorie - Lorie is Terence's half sister. They are both children of Ganscotter but have different mothers. Lorie lives with Ganscotter unlike Terence Random Facts *His age in the World of Men is around 34 by "The Lioness and her Knight", but because he spent a few months in the World of Faeries which was 7 years in the World of Men, he is actually around 27 years old *His mother is a peasant girl *Although his magic is not obvious he can walk through the forest silently. Appearances *"Squire Terence and the Maiden's Knight" *"The Squire, His Knight and His Lady" *"The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf" Category:Characters in Squire Terence and the Maiden's Knight Category:Characters in The Squire, His Knight and His Lady Category:Characters in The Savage Damsel and the Dwarf